une histoire qui parle d'amour
by LauraNPGfiction
Summary: c'est juste une histoire d'amour, une de plus, peut-être un peu différente, certainement même. Kim et Jared n'ont jamais été un NOUS, ils vont le devenir mais au bout de combien de temps, après quelles épreuves, quelle peines vont-ils endurer avant de se trouver...une histoire qui parle de LEUR amour tout simplement...
1. prologue

Hellooooo ! Me revoilà après un hum long moment d'absence...avec une nouvelle fiction ! je n'abandonne pas les autres j'attends d'avoir de l'inspiration ! Cela dit pour celle-ci le schéma de toute l'histoire est déjà prêt et le chapitre 1 entierement écrit (je le posterais ce soir) !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer (ça se dit ? ;) ) et j'accepte tous les avis il y a pas de raisons tant que c'est constructif !

Enjoy ! bisous bisous

Laura xx

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

«Nos jours sont plus heureux quand nous donnons aux gens un peu de notre cœur plutôt que d'un morceau de notre esprit"

Je me souviens de ce jour qui me hante depuis 6 ans, ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père partait en mission pour de longs mois, mais ce jour-là fût le jour de notre première rencontre...

FLASHBACK

Une petite fille de 11 ans serrait fermement la main de son père agenouillé en face d'elle, de nombreuses larmes dévalant ses joues.

papa...ne pars pas...murmurai-t-elle inlassablement

je dois y aller ma chérie mais je te promets que je reviendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Arrête de pleurer ma puce et fait moi ton plus beau sourire.

Elle se força alors à sourire malgré ses larmes et son jeune âge. Mais dès que l'appel retentit, ce petit sourire disparût laissant place à de nouvelles larmes. L'homme embrassa sa fille puis la femme et le bébé se tenant à côté. Il partit ensuite sans se retourner, se serait trop dur alors de partir.

Tandis que la femme s'éloignais, Kim resta sur place regardant le camion qui emmenait son père disparaitre. Une main se glissa alors dans la sienne. Un garçon de son âge l'avait vu pleurer et voulait la consoler :

il faut pas que tu pleures, c'est pas beau une fille qui pleure.

Kim essuya alors ses larmes et se forçat à sourire. Elle allait lui demander son prénom quand une voix retentit :

JARED ! ON RENTRE !

Le petit garçon, Jared, se retourna et rejoignis sa mère en courant en faisant un dernier signe de la main.

FIN FLASHBACK

Malgré les années qui ont passées je n'ai jamais plus oublié ce jour, le premier jour où j'ai rencontré Jared mais aussi celui où je suis irrévovablement tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne doit certainement pas s'en souvenir, à vrai dire je me doute s'il connaît encore mon existence...


	2. Chapter 1

Et voilà déjà le 1er chapitre comme promis ! je vais attaquer ce soir la rédaction des chapitres suivants donc peut-être un autre dans la nuit et sûr dans le week-end !

je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je veux bien installer la vie de Kim avant d'y mettre le bazar ! Mouahahahahahahah !

je tiens à vous prévenir que ça n'ira pas toujours aussi vite car je suis à la fac et j'ai donc pas mal de boulot.

je précise également que tout appartient à Mme Meyer sauf ce qui sort de ma petite tête bien sûr !

RAR :

rosy-quileute : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue.

bisous bisous et bonne lecture !

Laura xx

Chapitre 1 :

**" songe après songe tu me manques, et les peines ne disparaissent pas, et jour après jour je songe à courir très doucement vers toi " coeur de pirate-berceuse **

_Point de vue de Kim_

Ça y est après 4 mois de travail acharné (pour certains), les vacances de noël arrivaient enfin. Plus qu'une semaine, une toute petite semaine et nous aurions deux semaines de repos bien méritées.

Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire, chose rare à 7 heures du matin. Je décidais donc de me lever et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un solide petit-déjeuner.

Arrivée en bas, j'assiste à la même scène que tous les autres matins mais je ne pus m'empêcher de l'apprécier. Ma mère, Catherine, était en train de boire son thé accoudée au plan de travail, mon père franck était assis au bout de la table buvant son café en lisant le journal. À côté de lui mon adorable petit frère Lucas, 6 ans, exhibait fièrement sa nouvelle moustache en chocolat. Jennyfer devait déjà être dans la salle de bain. Il en faut du temps pour se préparer, pardon se tartiner le visage, à 15 ans. Sentez bien l'ironie dans cette phrase. Je m'avançais vers eux, fis un signe à ma mère, un bisou à mon père et ébouriffait les cheveux de Lucas. Je pris ensuite mon petit déjeuner et montait ensuite pour essayer de récupérer la salle de bain.

Heureusement, ma sœur en sortit toute maquillée, ses cheveux blonds (teints bien sûr au grand désespoir de mon père) lourdement bouclés et vêtue de vêtements bien trop minuscules pour le temps qu'il faisait, on était au mois de décembre après tout ! Elle ne me regarda même pas alors que je lui souhaitait une bonne journée, sachant que l'on ne se reverrait pas avant ce soir.

Dans la salle de bain, je pris pour une fois le temps de m'observer dans le miroir : j'avais de longs cheveux bruns très foncés, de grands yeux bleu marine, chose plutôt rare, une taille assez fine et je n'étais décidément pas très grande. Je secouais la tête, à quoi bon perdre son temps à s'admirer en sachant que la seule personne qui faisait attention à moi etait ma meilleure amie et qu'elle n'était plus au lycée. Je m'habillais donc et 10 minutes plus tard j'étais en route pour le lycée dans ma vieille voiture. Ne vous y trompez pas, je l'adore mais ma Monte-Carlo de 73 détonnait un peu au milieu de toutes ces minis et autres BMW garées sur le parking du lycée.

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier tête baissée pour récupérer mon livre et me rendre ensuite à mon premier cours de la matinée : Histoire. Mon cours préféré. Non pas que je sois une grande fan de l'histoire au combien passionnante de notre pays mais c'était un des deux cours où les places étaient attribuées et donc où j'étais assise à côté de Jared. Le mec dont j'étais désespérément amoureuse depuis 6 longues années. Ça peut sembler bizarre mais depuis ce jour où il m'avait soutenue je n'avais jamais réussi à l'oublier alors que lui ne savait même pas que j'existais. Pour lui, j'étais juste sa voisine imposée d'histoire et de mathématiques.

Assise en classe, je ne cessais de guetter la porte même si je savais que dès qu'il entrerait je baisserais miserablement la tête en me cachant derrière mes cheveux. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Dès qu'il fut assis à côté de moi, je ne pûs m'empecher de rougir alors même qu'il ne m'avait pas regarder.

Je passais l'heure à dessiner son profil, que je connaissais par coeur, sur mon cahier sans prendre aucune note. Toute fois, une heure c'était bien trop court pour le dessiner entierement mais je me rassurais en me disant que nous avions mathématiques tout à l'heure. Comme si je ne pouvais le dessiner de mémoire !

Le reste de mes cours passa assez rapidement et je me retrouvais bien vite à l'heure du déjeuner. Empoignant mon tupperware de salade de riz, ma préférée, je me dirigeais vers un coin d'herbe vers le parking et m'installais sous un arbre. Je venais toujours manger ici avec un livre, peut importe le temps. De toute façon, avec qui pourrai-je manger. "Jared", me souffla ma petite voix intérieure. Je secouais la tête, c'était ridicule, pourquoi diable voudrait-il manger avec moi.

La journée se déroula sur le même modèle, ma petite voix ne cessant de me tourmenter avec l'objet de mon amour. Et quel objet ! Beau, gentil, drôle, intelligent...stop Kim ! On se calme ! Toujours est-il que mon débat intérieur se retrouva bientôt submergé par l'inquiétude. Jared n'étais pas venu en mathématiques et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Toute la semaine se passa ainsi, sans la moindre trace de Jared. D'après ce que j'entendais dans les couloirs personne ne savait où il était, même pas ses meilleurs amis. J'avais entendu Quil, Embry et Jacob en parler en cours de biologie, juste derrière moi. Plus étrange encore, un de ses meilleurs amis, Paul, disparût lui aussi le mercredi...

Enfin les vacances ! La libération ! Nous étions vendredi soir et tout le monde se précipitait vers la sortie si bien qu'il reignait un bazar pas possible sur le parking entre les voitures, les élèves qui partaient à pied et ceux qui attendaient le bus. Je m'installais donc tranquillement dans ma voiture en attendant de pouvoir démarrer et me rendre chez Leah, ma meilleure amie, la seule d'ailleurs, qui m'avait inviter à passer le week-end chez elle pour fêter ça. Malheureusement, notre week-end serait écourter car le dimanche je devais aller avec mes parents manger chez leurs amis.

Lorsque je pus enfin partir, je roulais un peu plus vite que d'habitude pressée d'arriver à destination. Prévoyante, j'avais bien sûr mis mes affaires dans la voiture. Jeudi en fait. Je rigolais encore de ma précipitation en arrivant chez les Clearwater.

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que Leah se précipitais déjà sur moi en riant. Elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Mais aussi soudainement qu'elle étais arrivée, elle perdit son sourire.

je suis désolée ma Kimmy mais tes parents ont appeler vous devez aller demain à 10 heures chez les Call donc tu peux pas rester dormir...

C'est pas grave bichette (elle grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle détestait autant que moi je détestais qu'on m'appelle kimmy), on se refera ça le week-end après Noël !

Leah retrouva alors le sourire et nous passâmes la soirée à rigoler en mangeant (se goinfrant plutôt) de gateaux et de bonbons. Au bout de moment, je finis par craquer et lui parler de mon inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'absence de Jared. Ce à quoi elle me répondit avec un sourire amusé :

tu t'es pas dit qu'il pouvait avoir attrapé la grippe et que Paul l'a chopé aussi en lui amenant ses devoirs ?

Je n'y avais même pas penser, avouai-je en rougissant.

Alors, les filles, ça parlent mecs ! S'écria Seth, son petit frère, en s'étalant sur le canapé et donc sur nous.

Dégage Seth, t'es lourd ! Fût la seule réponse que daigna lui donner sa soeur.

Tu plaisantes ! Lui répondit-il en se levant. Tu as vu ce corps d'athléte, continua-t-il en faisant des poses plus ridicule les unes que les autres, et ces cheveux d'ébènes si soyeux qu'on s'y perdrait, et ces yeux magnifiques dans lesquels toutes les filles rêvent de se plonger,...

Et il continua ainsi pendant Leah et moi étions morte de rire dans le canapé, les larmes glissant sur nos joues et nos mains crispées sur nos ventres à cause des crampes que ce fou rire nous donnait.

Hélas, il fût bientôt l'heure pour moi de partir alors je dis au revoir à tout ce petit monde et rentrait chez moi me coucher. Alors que je me glissais dans mon lit, je me demandais ce que le repas de demain allait bien pouvoir me réserver comme surprises...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

"**Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main, alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou" carla bruni – quelqu'un m'a dit **

Je m'avançais lentement vers l'autel, au bras de mon père portant son uniforme. J'avançais le sourire aux lèvres, mon regard ancré au sien, son sourire en reflet du mien. Tout me semblait parfait, dans mon esprit des flashs de nos moments ensemble : nous deux sur la plge face au coucher de soleil, auteur du feu avec nos amis, Noël en famille,...J'arrivais finalement face à lui et Billy Black, le chef du conseil, commença la cérémonie. Tout se déroulait comme prévu et après l'échange des voeux, Jared se pencha vers moi, je fermais les yeux et je tombais. Littéralement. De mon lit.

Encore une nuit à rêver de lui, ça devenait une habitude. Le réveil non par contre, tomber de lit n'était pas normal. Je réalisais que j'avais dû me pencher en avant dans mon sommeil pour l'embrasser et vu que mon lit n'étais pas extensible...au moins j'aurais du temps pour me préparer pour ce midi. J'étais quasiment sûre que les fils Call et Black, à savoir Embry et Jacob, ne serait pas là, comme à chaque fois. Toujours est-il qu'il fallait que je me lève. Ce que je fis avec plus ou moins de difficultés dûes à mon postérieur endolori par sa chute matinale.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard, et avec une heure de retard à cause de Jennyfer qui avait fait un caprice pour ne pas venir, que nous arrivâmes chez la famille Call. J'avais du mal à réaliser que mes parents aient céder à ce caprice, mais mon état ne s'arrangea pas quand je vis qu'Embry et Jacob étaient en fait bien présents ce midi. Super. Magnifique. Je sentais que la journée allait être longue.

Je devais avouer que le repas c'était plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'avait fait attention à moi. Mais bien sûr ma chance ne pouvait pas durer éternellement si ?

Pendant que les parents discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café, Embry et Jacob se levèrent et commençairent à partir quand Embry s'arrêta et me regarda :

tu viens avec nous Kim ? Me dit-il en souriant

euh...oui..ok j'arrive, bafouillai-je en me sentant rougir.

Je me levais donc et les suivît jusque dans le garage. Garage qui était en réalité très bien aménagé avec un canapé, des poufs, une étagère pleines de jeux, une petite télé sur laquelle était branchée une console. Je m'assis donc sur un pouf de même qu'Embry tandis que Jacob se vautrait de tout son long sur le canapé. Puis il soupira en se tapotant le ventre :

Ah...c'était une tuerie ce repas, j'ai le ventre qui va exploser !

En même temps vu tout ce que t'as avalé se serait pas étonnant, rétorqua Embry avec un sourire innocent. Et toi, Kim, t'en as pensé quoi ?

C'était délicieux mais je ne crois pas risquer d'exploser pour le moment ! Rigolai-je.

Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour la petite Kimmy ! S'exclama Jacob, l'air surpris.

Tu devrais nous en faire profiter plus souvent, ajouta Embry en me souriant.

J'avais la nette impression que ce garçon souriait tout le temps sans jamais s'arrêter. La discussion roula ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, alternant sérieux quand ils parlaient motos, et rigolade, le reste du temps. Nous apprîmes ainsi à faire connaissance petit à petit, sans dire que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, on pouvait dire qu'un début d'amitié pointait le bout de son nez. Les garçons m'invitèrent même à revenir me joindre à eux et me firent promettre de manger avec eux au moins une fois par semaine quand les cours reprendraient.

Finalement, pensai-je en arrivant chez moi beaucoup plus tard, c'était peut-être pas si mal que Jennyfer ne soit pas venue après tout.

Le début de semaine se passa très bien. Je m'occupais entre sortie avec les garçons et moments fille avec Leah. Si je rigolais beaucoup avec les deux premiers, je sentais que Leah me cachait quelque chose. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et ce depuis que sa cousine Emily s'était faite attaquée par un ours. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler sinon elle se braquerait et ça ne nous mènerait à rien. Je pris donc mon mal en patience pour attendre qu'elle m'en parle elle-même.

Et finalement, le jeudi arriva...NOEL ! Je me levais, excitée comme puce et rejoignis Lucas le seul déjà levé. Quand il me vit descendre, il se leva du canapé et se précicpita dans mes bras. Je l'attrapai au vol et le fis tournoyer sous ses éclats de rire. Nous nous installâmes tout les deux dans le canapé pour regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre.

Dis Kim, tu crois que le père noël il va passer ?, son angoisse de chaque année.

Pourquoi il ne passerait pas mon coeur ?

Bah...on a pas été très très sage cette année...j'ai fais tout pleins de bêtises !

Mais c'est pas grave parce que tu as été aussi très sage !

Il me regarda alors avec un grand sourire et je sus que la journée de Noël pouvait enfin commncer. C'était pareil tous les ans. Une fois, qu'il était rassuré sur ses cadeaux, je nous préparaient un bon chocolat chaud avec des biscuits pour attendre que les autres se lèvent vers 11h. Ensuite, nous mangions un tout petit peu tous ensemble avant de commencer à préparer le dîner pour toute la famille. Vers 17h, nous allâmes nous préparer.

Mon père portait un costume avec sa chemise un peu ouverte, ma mère une robe noire évasée qui lui arrivait aux genous et elle avait lâchés ses cheveux. Jennyfer portait une robe rouge très courte et très moulante avec des talons et elle avait relevé ses cheveux. Lucas était tout mignon, habillé exactement comme papa mais avec un jean. Quand à moi, je mis une robe bustier pourpre avec une ceinture de la même couleur en satin à la taille. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés comme ma mère. Noël était l'une des seules occasions où je prenais vraiment la peine d'essayer de m'arranger. Je le faisais surtout pour faire plaisir à tout le monde et en particulier à ma Grand-mère.

Quand toute la famille fût arrivée, à savoir mes grands-parents maternels et paternels, les deux frères de ma mère avec femmes et enfants, la soeur de mon père, toujours célibataire, et Suzan, la cousine de ma mère, nous pûmes enfin passer à table. Le repas fût un délice et bien vite tout le monde devint somnolant d'avoir trop manger. Ma Grand-mère Anny, la mère de ma mère, me fit signe discretement de l'accompagner dehors. Nous prîmes donc nos vestes et allâmes nous asseoir sur la balancelle abritée.

Alors ma petite chérie, où ça en est avec ton amoureux ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Grand-mère, soupirai-je, tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

Et pourquoi donc ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Franchement, regarde-moi, je suis tellement banale alors que lui il est parfait. Jamais il ne s'interraissera à quelqu'un comme moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, répondis-je doucement sentant une larme glissée sur ma joue.

Ma chérie, dit-elle en me relevant la tête et en essuyant mes larmes, tu ne te vois pas clairement. Si tu prenais le temps de te regarder autrement tu verrais à quel point tu es magnifique. Il ne faut pas laisser tomber, si vous êtes déstinés à entre ensemble, vous le serez. Laisse la magie agir pour vous.

Et elle me prit dans ses bras. J'inspirais à pleins poumons son parfum de roses séchées et me laissait bercer jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous appelle pour les cadeaux.

Chacun reçut un certains nombres de cadeaux dût aussi à l'étendue de la famille. En effet, même ceux qui ne pouvaient être là nous avait envoyer des cadeaux. Pour ma part, je reçus pas mal de livres, de vêtements, un porte-clé en forme de loup de Lucas, une affreuse mini-jupe de Jennyfer, un bracelet en argent de mes parents, un sac en bandouillère en cuir de ma tante, et de ma grand-mère un magnifique collier. C'était un médaillon qui m'arrivait au niveau de la poitrine et qui s'ouvrait avec dedans un emplacement pour une photo et une gravure "Laisse la magie agir et l'amour éternel elle te donnera". Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase même si elle me rappellait ce que Grand-mère m'avait dit plus tôt.

Finalement, nous allâmes donc tous nous coucher en sachant que personne n'émergerais avant 14 heures le lendemain matin. Tout le monde...sauf moi. Je fus de nouveau coupée dans un de mes, magnifiques, rêves d'une vie avec Jared par une sonnerie très désagréable. Sonnerie qui se révéla être celle de mon téléphone.

Allo ?

Kim, c'est Leah...est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

Bien sûr mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je...et elle éclata en sanglots.

Va à la plage j'arrive dans 10 minutes ! M'exclamai-je tout à fait réveillée et surtout très inquiète.

Je raccrochais, enfilais un jogging et un gros pull et me précipitais vers ma voiture. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que ma meilleure amie avait besoin de moi le plus vite possible. Arrivée à la plage, je me garais et me précipitais vers sa silhouette recroquevillée. Leah était assise par terre, ses genoux ramenés contre elle entourés de ses bras et de nombreuses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'écarte essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle tourna alors son regard vers l'océan et commença son récit :

Sam a rompu. Tu sais j'ai pas compris, on était tellement bien tous les deux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé son âme soeur. Je pensais sincerement que c'était moi, tout comme il est la mienne. Il le sera toujours. Il a juste vu Emily, tu sais ma cousine, et d'un coup c'est comme si je n'existais plus. J'ai voulu qu'ils se rencontrent parce que lui c'était l'homme de ma vie et elle était comme ma soeur. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun des deux. C'est comme s'il avait arraché mon coeur de ma poitrine avant de le piétiner, de l'écraser en mille morceaux. C'est comme si notre amour n'avait jamais exister. J'aurais tout fait pour lui...j'étais même prête à l'épouser. Et hier, Emily s'est faite attaquer par un ours apparement. Il lui a défiguré la moitié du visage. Et bien même si j'étais inquiète pour elle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être contente parce que je me suis dit qu'il ne la trouverais plus si attirante. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir pensé ça. Et d'ailleurs ça n'a rien changé ils sont encore plus proches qu'avant. Ça fait que trois semaines et ils ont déjà emménager ensemble ! J'en peux plus Kim...il ne me reste que Seth et toi...j'ai tout perdu...

Je restais sous le choc sans savoir quoi dire alors je restais là en silence à la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne comprenais pas, je connaissais Sam et il avait heureux avec elle. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il est pû tomber amoureux d'une autre aussi fort et surtout d'un simple regard. On ne recconaît pas son âme soeur au premier regard, si ?


End file.
